


Satisfying Their Curiosity

by remuslives23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over-indulgence at Lily and James' wedding leads to Remus inadvertently revealing a secret he'd been keeping from Sirius. Sirius takes advantage of the revelation to explore a long-held fascination for the werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Chapter One

'It was a nice wedding,' Remus said through a stifled yawn and Sirius laughed, kicking the door of his flat shut behind them.

'You have no staying power, Moony,' he teased, tugging off his jacket and throwing it towards the couch.

'That's not what your last girlfriend said…Hey, that's my bed you're using as a closet,' Remus mumbled, the liquor he'd consumed tonight making him slur a little. He fell down gracelessly onto the sofa and stretched his long limbs. 'Lily looked lovely.'

'Mmm,' Sirius agreed, shucking his shoes and swaying a little as he appreciatively watched Remus' body tighten then relax. 'James looked whipped.'

Remus laughed, leaning over to pull off his shoes and socks. 'They'll be very happy together - as long as he does what she says.'

Sirius let out his usual barking laugh of amusement then stumbled over his shoes on the way to the kitchen. Remus had asked to stay the night at Sirius' flat rather than attempt to Apparate to his parent's house, fearing he'd splinch himself in his tipsy state. Sirius was glad of the werewolf's company - despite the fact that his presence meant a night of suffering through the hard on he always ended up with when he spent time alone with his friend.

Sirius peered over his shoulder, watching Remus check the television guide then throw it back onto the coffee table. He'd never been entirely sure why Remus inspired such vivid and erotic fantasies in him when no other man held any appeal. He _was_ a good looking guy - with that soft-looking, sand-coloured hair and those deep blue eyes that could see into Sirius' very soul - but there were more handsome men around. He had a nice body - long and lean and lightly muscled - but there were better bodies.

_I don't want those better looking, better built men though. I want Remus._

Sirius swallowed hard as, yet again, his mind dared to consider the possibility that his long-held longing for the other man had nothing to do with his physical attributes and more to do with the fact that Remus was the best person Sirius had ever known. Frowning, Sirius opened and closed cupboard doors, looking for more booze. He didn't like to consider that this pull he had towards his friend might be emotional as well as physical - that would make things far more complicated and messy and…painful.

He had resignedly accepted the attraction, but was not willing to think any deeper about it. It's not like he could ever do anything about it - Remus showed no signs of being interested in men - or women for that matter. Perhaps the werewolf just wasn't that interested in sex at all.

_What a waste._

He found a full bottle and turned back to the living room.

'You're not calling it a night?' he asked, dismayed when he saw Remus lying on the couch. 'I thought we could continue the party.'

Remus twisted around to look at him and grinned when he saw the brunette holding a bottle of Muggle Scotch aloft. 'Now you're talking,' he said enthusiastically, rolling off the couch and landing heavily on the floor. 'Ouch!'

He staggered to his feet and flopped down into the seat opposite a smiling Sirius at the kitchen table.

'I think I'm already inebriated,' he warned and Sirius laughed as he poured a generous portion of the amber liquid into a coffee mug then passed it to the werewolf, trying not to think about how good he looked in that Muggle suit. Remus shrugged the jacket off now, hanging it over the back of the chair, before he took his drink in hand.

'You're not drunk enough if you can still say 'inebriated',' Sirius told him, fixing his own drink then holding up his mug for a toast. 'To James and Lily, may their children have her looks and his personality.'

'Padfoot,' Remus admonished but clicked his cup to Sirius' anyway, watching the other man other the top of his mug as he sipped his scotch.

'I know she's your bestest friend, Moony but even you have to admit, she's a bit of a pain in the arse sometimes. She won't even let James come out with us anymore.'

'Can't really blame her after the buck's night,' Remus said in Lily's defence and Sirius grinned.

' _That_ was a brilliant night,' he reminisced. 'It's not really our fault…we didn't know the stripper we hired was really a man and that James would put his hand there and someone would get a photo of it…'

Remus smiled wickedly and Sirius' mouth fell open in shock. ' _You_ did that?' he said in an awed voice. 'You knew he was a guy?'

'I did,' Remus said mildly. 'And I got Frank to take the photo. But groping him was all James' own work.'

'I didn't realise you had such a devious nature, Moony.'

'There are many things you don't know about me, Padfoot,' Remus replied mysteriously and Sirius laughed.

'That's right - you're an enigma, wrapped in a riddle, wearing a horrible tie.'

'Hey!' Remus yelped, looking down at his maroon tie then shrugging in agreement. 'Yeah, alright. I'll give you that. It's pretty awful. Mum picked it out.'

'I don't believe you for a second,' Sirius retorted, reaching up and pulling off his own black tie. 'Your mother has impeccable taste. She loves _me_ after all.'

'Proves she's going a little senile in her old age,' Remus muttered, tugging the necktie off and throwing it towards the couch.

Sirius did the same with his, the strip of fabric hitting Remus in the face instead. Sirius chuckled, swearing it wasn't deliberate as Remus snorted in disbelief. He tossed the tie onto the table as Sirius undid a couple of the buttons of his white shirt. He was surprised when he saw Remus watching his fingers then flush and look away quickly when he realised Sirius had caught him. He took a large gulp of his drink before he spoke.

'Maybe I should go home instead of hanging about annoying you? You could have pulled tonight if you didn't have to drag me home with you.'

Sirius was surprised. The other Marauders often crashed at his flat (him being the only one of the quartet who lived alone) and there was never any issue. He noted the deepening flush on Remus' cheeks and felt hope flicker in his chest.

'I didn't want to pull tonight…no decent action there anyway. And why would you go? Has my deodorant failed?'

'No, I just thought…well, I guess I thought you might like some time alone or something…' Sirius knew Remus well enough to know when he was dodging a question and stared at him curiously.

Remus fidgeted uncomfortably under the questioning gaze and took another long drink of the scotch before saying flippantly, 'Oh, just forget it. I'm too pissed to Floo anyway and your couch is more comfortable than my bed.'

Sirius smiled, a little distractedly.

_What was all that about?_

Whatever the werewolf's reasoning, Sirius was pleased that Remus was staying, despite how painful it could be to be this close to him. He had accepted that his attraction to the other man was one-sided a long time ago, but that didn't make it any easier when Remus stroked his fingers over the glass as if he were caressing it, or when he ran his fingers carelessly through his gold-and-grey flecked hair, tousling it and making Sirius want to smooth it back down. Sirius bit back a sigh and picked up his drink.

'Wonder if Lily's gonna let James come out with us for your birthday. Why'd he have to go and get hitched, Moony? It's going to ruin all our fun…'

'Yeah, well, we all have to grow up sometimes,' Remus reasoned, sipping his drink.

'Not me,' Sirius retorted. 'Peter Pan of the wizarding world me.'

'Perfect Prat, more like,' Remus countered and Sirius spat out his scotch, gasping and coughing then looking up at Remus with a smile.

'You know you love me,' he grinned and the werewolf chuckled softly, staring down at his drink.

'Not nearly as much as you love yourself, wanker,' he muttered but there was no bite to his words. 'And you don't know me at all if you think Lily's my 'bestest' friend.'

'Who is then? Pete?'

Remus looked up, an exasperated expression on his face.

'You, you moron.'

'Really?'

Sirius beamed and Remus shook his head with a long-suffering air. 'Course you are. Gods but you are a knob sometimes, Padfoot.'

Sirius let out a breath of amusement, his smile not quite reaching his grey eyes this time as he peered intently at Remus.

'Thanks, Moony. James…well, he's more like my brother than my friend so I guess that makes you my best mate as well.'

'I'll drink to that!'

They both smiled and clashed their almost empty mugs together.

* * *

It took just over an hour for Remus to shove aside the half-finished bottle and push himself unsteadily to his feet. 'Ok, I'm going to take the test,' he said, wobbling a little. 'I am ineee..onorb…unoob… Fuck, I'm ratted.'

With a groan, Sirius stood and clutched at Remus' arm to keep his balance. 'Shit! Me too,' he mumbled then tugged on Remus' arm, dragging him down the hall towards his room. 'Come on, Moony love, time for beddy byes. You can cuddle up to me if you want.'

'Don't treat me like one of your women,' Remus complained, trying to pull his arm away and falling against the wall as he lost his balance. 'I might be a ponce, but I'm not a fucking woman.'

Sirius stopped and stared blearily at Remus, his drunken mind trying to comprehend that this was important, that this was something he would be very interested to know.

'What?'

Remus squinted at him, confused.

'What?'

'You're gay?' Sirius asked and Remus looked at him in shock.

'Who _told_ you?'

Sirius snorted.

'You did, you fucking todger. Just now…You're _really_ gay? You wanna…fuck boys?'

' _Men_. I have no interest in boys. I'm not a perve,' Remus said, scratching his head. 'But…yeah.'

He bit his lip and for a moment looked more sober than he could possibly be. 'Zat alright with you, Padfoot?' He tried to sound defiant, but the quaver in his voice was audible.

'Yeah,' Sirius enthused, waving his hand as if dismissing Remus' concerns while his mind was racing. 'Course it is. Have you…got a boyfriend or…something?'

'Nope,' the sandy-haired man said, looking down at his feet.

'But…you've _had_ a boyfriend?' Sirius persisted. 'You've done it with blokes? Sex?'

Remus sighed and leant back against the wall, narrowing his eyes at Sirius who suddenly wasn't sure if he really wanted to know if Remus had been shagging someone.

'Yeah,' he said quietly, oblivious to the turmoil that was whirling inside of his friend. 'Yeah, I've had sex with men. Well, one man, but…we did it quite a lot.'

Sirius stepped closer, his head feeling as light as air from both the alcohol and Remus' revelations and what they could mean for him.

'Who?' he whispered and Remus looked pained.

'I don't kiss and tell…'

'Remus.'

The werewolf looked at him and shivered from the intensity in the dark grey eyes. He swallowed hard.

'Gideon Prewett.'

Sirius looked startled and Remus tried to push himself off the wall. 'I shouldn't have said anything…'

'No, Moony, it's ok,' Sirius insisted, putting both hands on Remus' chest and pushing him back against the wall. 'I was just surprised. I…Gideon, huh? You…you like redheads?'

'I liked his bum…'

Sirius snorted, his thumbs rubbing back and forth against the material of Remus' dress shirt.

'Yeah, I can imagine, but…redheads? You prefer them?'

Remus let out a long breath as Sirius' fingers stroked his skin through his shirt. Sirius could almost feel the werewolf's skin prickling from the touch and that bubble of hope inflated further.

'No. I prefer…brunettes actually but…well, Gideon is a nice guy and he's bi and he was very willing to…to teach me…'

Sirius let his fingertips brush over the werewolf's hardened nipples - as if by accident - and the other man's eyes closed for a moment. Sirius felt him shudder then his now darker eyes opened and the desire there made Sirius' breath hasten. He decided to push ahead. He might never get the courage up to do this again.

'He is…quite fit, I s'pose, if you're into redheads.'

A gasp of both amusement and confusion slipped out between Remus' lips. 'Yeah, he is but…you shouldn't know that. You shouldn't think he's fit.'

'No,' Sirius mused, looking Remus in the eye as his hands slid tentatively to the other man's waist. 'No, I shouldn't, should I? Not if I'm straight.'

He felt Remus' abdominal muscles tighten under his palms and his own lower belly contracted in response.

'What…are you telling me you're…?'

'Not entirely straight?' Sirius cut in. 'Slightly bent? I don't know.' His fingers closed around the fabric of Remus' shirt, clutching it in his fists.

'I've always been…curious though,' he said softly. 'Very, very, _very_ curious about what it would be like...'

He leaned into Remus, letting his now considerably firmer groin push up against the werewolf's own bulge. Fire licked at Sirius' insides when he realised the other man was rock hard, that he'd had an effect on Remus, and he ground his hips minutely.

He could hear Remus' breath catch in his chest as he whispered, 'Pads, what are you doing?'

'Satisfying my curiosity,' Sirius replied, his mouth coming closer until his lips ghosted across Remus' once, twice before they planted themselves firmly on the other man's mouth.

'Sirius!'

Remus pushed him away, raising a shaking hand to his mouth, touching his tingling lips. 'Fuck! Your sexuality isn't something you play with. You…can't just screw around like this with me. I'm your friend…it would stuff us up.'

'I'm not screwing around,' Sirius said quietly. 'Fuck me, Remus.'

Remus shot him a dirty look and shook his head.

'Funny, Sirius,' he muttered, unable to completely hide the tremor in his voice. 'You've fucked everything in a skirt so you've decided to try the ones in trousers? You can sod off - I won't be your little experiment.'

'I've wanted you since Sixth Year,' Sirius confessed in a soft but firm voice. He needed Remus to believe him, believe that he wanted this so very much. 'I never thought I had a snowball's chance in hell so I never said anything but…I want you.'

'You _want_ me?' Remus repeated, still not quite ready to believe him. 'You want _me_?'

Sirius' tongue slipped out to wet his lips as he nodded and answered shakily.

'Very much.'

The werewolf just stared at him for a moment before something inside his eyes seemed to burst into flames. He moved fast, pinning Sirius against the wall.

'You want me to kiss you, Sirius?' he asked, his mouth so close to Sirius' that the brunette could feel the heat coming off it. 'You want me to touch you? Suck you? You want my cock buried in your arse?'

Sirius' breath hitched at the sound of Remus being so unusually blunt and crude and his lower body thrummed with anticipation. He let out a little moan as he nodded.

'I do,' he said, almost inaudibly, his lips trembling. 'So badly…'

One heartbeat passed while blue eyes searched for any signs of doubt then Remus' lips crashed onto his, tongue immediately plunging into Sirius' just-as-eager mouth.

It was messy and rough with teeth clashing and tongues battling to claim dominance but it was also passionate and frantic and full of all the neediness that had been building for years and was now at boiling point. Sirius clutched at Remus' head, clutching handfuls of silky brown hair as he tried to convince himself that this was real. The-none-too-gentle scrape of Remus' teeth over his lip bought this into startling perspective and Sirius felt a growl rising in his chest. Sirius Black might want to take it up the arse very badly but he was not a complete submissive.

Using his foot, he launched himself off the wall, taking control of the kiss as they slammed into the other side of the hallway, Remus letting out a surprised breath as his back hit the wall. The brunette swallowed the moan that Remus couldn't hold back, feeling it reverberate through his body, making him quiver in ways he'd never experienced before. The erotic tingling spread until it was leeching through his prickling skin and he was quaking and leaning heavily against the werewolf's body to keep himself upright. Never had a lover affected him like this; never had another person consumed him, filling every dark abyss inside him with light; making him whole. This is how a kiss should feel.

Sirius moaned desperately, deepening the kiss, trying to make Remus feel what he was and he felt the other man smile.

'What?' he asked, breaking the kiss and pulling back a little.

Remus' grin grew and he lifted a trembling hand, brushing Sirius' fringe out of his eyes. 'You really do want this, don't you? You really do want me?'

Sirius smiled at his incredulous tone and stepped back, taking Remus' hand. 'Let me show you exactly how much I want you,' he offered flirtatiously, backing down the hall and pulling Remus along by the hand.

Remus grinned and quickly moved to wrap his arms around him, kissing him hard and by the time they almost fell through Sirius' bedroom door, they were working frantically on each other's clothes. Remus, shaking slightly less than Sirius, succeeded in releasing the other man's buttons first and pulled the shirt roughly down his arms, his lack of control sending a jolt of lust through Sirius.

'Fucking hell!' Sirius growled then suddenly, magically, their clothes had disappeared and their bodies slammed into each other, mouths hungry, as they fell back onto Sirius' bed.


	2. 2

Chapter Two

Bright lights assaulted Remus' eyes when he woke. He groaned, then whimpered as the noise set off explosions of pain throughout his head. He lay there for several minutes before he started to become more aware of the parts of his body below his throbbing head. His stomach was roiling, but he thought he'd be able to make it to a Sobering Potion without vomiting…if he could just manage to sit up. His body felt heavy as if it were under a weight, and he couldn't move his limbs. He squinted down to see if his body had finally packed up and walked out on him then his eyes widened as he realised he was naked - with an equally as naked Sirius sprawled across his chest.

'Oh, Merlin. What did we do?'

The horrified words were whispered, but not inaudible as he realised when Sirius responded.

'Nothing.'

The brunette raised his head then moaned and pressed it back down into Remus' bare chest. 'Never again, Moony. No more drinking.'

'Why are we naked?'

Sirius lifted his head again, slowly this time but with a guarded look on his face.

'You don't remember?'

Remus frowned. Sirius had always had trouble hiding his emotions from his friends and right now, he was hurt.

_God, what did I do?_

'I…I can't remember my own name with this marching band in my head, Padfoot. Get up, you lump.'

Sirius pushed himself into a sitting position and turned to swing his legs over the edge of the mattress, closing his eyes as he cursed.

'Shit.'

Remus sat up as well, letting out a long breath as the drums in his head increased their tempo and for a moment, the world spun. When everything righted itself, he saw Sirius bury his head in his hands, fingers clutching at his ebony hair as his elbows rested on his knees. Feeling a shot of guilt for whatever the hell he'd managed to talk a pissed Sirius into last night, he patted him awkwardly on the shoulder.

'Stay there. I'll get you a potion.'

Sirius nodded as Remus hesitantly rose. His stomach made its objections to the movement known as he made his way to Sirius' bathroom, the churning not all due to the alcohol consumption the night before. The expression on Sirius' face was one he'd never seen before on his friend: pain and something that looked a lot like longing, and Remus was furious with himself that he couldn't recall what, if anything, had happened between them last night.

He found several vials of Sobriety Potion and quickly downed one, grimacing as the thick, oily liquid slid down his throat. For several moments, he stood with his eyes closed, trying to keep down the contents of his stomach as they threatened to expel the vile-tasting potion. Finally, the aches and nausea of his hangover started to fade and he breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at himself in the mirror, wincing at his wrung out appearance, then splashed water on his face. As he raised his head, he caught sight of a red mark on his neck and leaned closer to the mirror. It was a bruised bite mark and Remus suddenly recalled with perfect clarity the moment Sirius had given it to him and everything that had led up to that moment.

'Shit.'

He wasn't sure who had passed out first, but he could remember kissing Sirius one minute then waking up this morning the next. Nothing too irreparable had occurred - to his intense disappointment.

Closing his eyes, he stretched his still tender mind to draw on the memory of those kisses, those words…

' _I want you._ _'_

He had been crazy about Sirius for so long that it seemed impossible that all his dreams and fantasies could be on the verge of coming true. Could the man he wanted more than anything else really desire him in return?

He'd spent the last few years coming to terms with the fact he was head over heels in love with a man who was unobtainable and, although sometimes it was difficult, he was glad he was able to still maintain their friendship without things getting weird.

Until last night.

Had Sirius really wanted him or was it the booze talking?

'There's only one way to find out.'

He grabbed a towel from the pile of dirty clothes on the floor and wrapped it around his hips. Steeling himself, he walked back into the bedroom, marching straight over to the bed where a despondent looking Sirius was still sitting.

'Here, Pads.'

He handed Sirius the hangover potion and the brunette looked up, smiling gratefully before pouring it down his throat. Remus tried to keep his eyes averted from what lay between the Animagus' legs - a difficult task…Sirius was very impressive. His own cock made a valiant attempt to come to life and, given he was every bit as naked as Sirius was under the very thin towel, Remus quickly moved to sit next to his friend on the edge of the bed.

'Padfoot…last night…'

'It's alright. Nothing happened. You…passed out.'

'I…really? I'm sorry…'

'Don't.'

There was a moment of quiet then Remus asked:

'Did I tell you…?'

'That you are gay? Yeah…'

'Shit. That's not how I wanted you to find out…'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

Remus looked over at his friend and couldn't help his smile.

'What?'

'I never thought we'd have this discussion sitting in your bed naked after we spent a good part of the night making out.'

Sirius let out a breath of laughter then sighed loudly, scrubbing at his stubbled face before he queried:

'Do…do you remember anything else about what was said last night?'

'You mean the part where you said you wanted me?'

'Fuck.'

'No we didn't. Unfortunately.'

Sirius' head snapped around sharply, frowning at Remus who took a deep, confidence-boosting breath and hoped he wasn't about to ruin the one thing he treasured above everything else - his friendship with Sirius.

'So, I'm just going to get this out and…you can do with it what you will. Act on it, forget it, hit me…'

'Remus…'

'I knew I was gay in Fifth Year - when I couldn't stop thinking about you, fantasising about you. I…have only ever been with one man - Gideon - and we broke up because I couldn't get you out of my fucking head.'

Sirius gaped at him and Remus summoned the last of his courage - he'd come this far.

'I…I love you, Sirius. I'm in love with you. I have been since I was fifteen and…I'm tired. Tired of hiding it, tired of pretending to be something I'm not, tired of lying. I know this is going to…change us - that's why I've never said anything before - but I hope…Merlin, I'm praying with everything in me…that this isn't the end of us.'

'Remus, I…'

'I know you aren't gay - it took some time but I came to terms with the fact my feelings won't be requited…'

'Fuck, Remus! Do you ever shut up?'

Sirius' words had the desired effect, Remus clamping his mouth shut. His eyes clenched tight, fighting the frightened tears that had risen. Sirius hated him. He was disgusted in him. He was…kissing him?

Remus turned his head and the lips that had been trailing their way across his cheekbone immediately covered his own. His words were muffled against an insistent mouth as he stammered, 'P…Pads…?'

'Shut up, Moony.'

He did, allowing Sirius to take the lead for a few moments, needing to make sure the brunette was truly serious about this, then with a little moan, he kissed him back.

* * *

Sirius groaned when Remus' tongue stroked over his lips and he met it with his own. Fingers sank into his raven hair and the brunette shifted, trying to get closer, to get _inside_ Remus. The other man's tongue stroked over his, and Sirius moaned as Remus' soft yet insistent muscle tasted every crevasse of his mouth.

_Where the hell did he learn to kiss like this?_

He raised his hands to Remus' face, thumbs stroking over the rough, prickly jaw and his stomach clenched. He was doing this. He was really kissing Remus and Remus was kissing him back. Remus was in love with him...

Comprehension finally hit that he was getting everything he'd been wanting so desperately for so long and suddenly, he felt like crying. To cover his desire to burst into tears like a fucking woman, he firmed his lips against Remus' and kissed him like he'd never kissed anyone before, putting his whole self into it and, as he did, realised that he was handing his heart over to the werewolf.

That he'd handed it over a long time ago.

They fell back onto the bed and the change in position seemed to allow some pesky reason to sneak back into Remus' mind.

'Wait. Wait, Sirius…'

Remus turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss and Sirius lifted his head.

'Haven't we wasted enough bloody time, Remus?'

The werewolf stared at him and Sirius could see the battle raging in those blue orbs. He could see how torn Remus was: he wanted this as badly as Sirius did, but his morals - his bloody ethics - kept getting in the way. Sirius pushed the light-brown hair out of Remus' face, keeping eye contact as he tried to explain just how much he needed this.

'Remus, I want this. I…want you. I have for so long that it's slightly pathetic - Sirius Black mooning after another bloke - but I could never have said anything. Not when I thought there was no way you could want me back, but last night when you told me you liked blokes…'

Remus opened his mouth, but Sirius put his hand over his mouth lightly, pressing his groin into the other man's. Remus groaned as their turgid cocks rubbed together through the towelling cloth around his waist and Sirius smiled.

'Can't you feel how much I want this, how much I need this? I…I never thought that this could be more than desire, more than lust, but…it's been three years, Moony. Who lusts after someone who is not returning their feelings for so long unless…'

He gulped a little, struggling with the knowledge that this is what his heart had been trying to tell him all along.

'…unless it's something else?'

Remus drew in a sharp breath and his eyes widened. His lips were trembling when he spoke.

'We shouldn't do this. We should talk about…'

'Remus, we could be killed on our next mission. Every time I go away, I try and convince myself to tell you how I feel, but I always chicken out. Some bloody Gryffindor I am, huh?'

'So, shag today for tomorrow we die?'

Sirius touched Remus face softly, more tenderly than Remus could have ever thought he could be.

'If I'd had the courage to tell you how I felt years ago, we could have had so much time together already. I don't want to waste anymore time, Remus, not when we are so close to getting what we both want.'

Remus saw the sincerity in Sirius' face and his objections melted away.

'Neither do I.'

Their lips met softly this time, lips caressing gently before tongues slipped tentatively back into each other's mouths, tasting, stroking with growing assurance. Hands touched reverently, exploring the textures of each others' hair, each others' face - soft and smooth and rough and prickly combining to provide a heady sensory experience that drove their desire higher until they both needed more.

Remus could feel Sirius' uncertainty about how to take this further, his hesitancy to take the lead and he twisted, rolling them so he hovered over the brunette. He forced his lips off Sirius', reluctant to break the contact, but needing permission to keep going.

'I…don't want to fuck you, Sirius. I want to make love to you. I want to show you the difference.'

Sirius could barely breathe, excitement, anticipation and lust combining to tighten his chest almost painfully, so he just nodded and reached for the man who was about to become his lover.

'Show me.'


	3. 3

Chapter Three

 

_'I…don't want to fuck you, Sirius. I want to make love to you. I want to show you the difference.'  
_ _Sirius could barely breathe, excitement, anticipation and lust combining to tighten his chest almost painfully,  
so he just nodded and reached for the man who was about to become his lover.  
_ _'Show me.'_

 

Remus allowed Sirius to draw his face closer, but took control of the kiss. Gentle brushes of lips and soft stroking of tongues made them pant and spent spirals of pleasure through their cores. Sirius felt boneless under the sweet onslaught of that delicious mouth, unable to breathe when Remus tilted his head, and traced the delicate cord of his neck - first with his fingertips, following the curve with a light touch before allowing his lips to follow the same path.

A moan escaped Sirius' lips as Remus' mouth reached the hollow of his throat, tongue lapping at the depression there and making the brunette swallow hard as he tried to resist his urge to grab, and snog, and fuck. This was different to anything he'd ever done before in so many ways - he didn't want to miss a second of what Remus was doing to him, hoping it would never end, but at the same time, sure he couldn't withstand the sensory overload for much longer.

Remus' hands cupped Sirius' shoulders briefly before skimming down his arms to weave their fingers together. He drew their clasped hands higher until he was pressing them into the pillow above Sirius' head and kissed him lightly on the lips.

'Don't move them until I tell you to.'

Sirius looked stunned for a moment then a slow, awed smile spread across his face.

'Ok.'

He watched this new Moony, this _powerful_ Remus, drag his hands back down his arms, over his torso until they rested lightly on Sirius' ribs. The werewolf's mouth pressed hot, moist kisses down the mid-line of the other man's chest, veering off track for several minutes to turn Sirius' light brown nipples into quivering needy buds, glistening with saliva, before he continued his slow journey, hands sliding over Sirius' stomach now.

'Your skin is so flawless, so _perfect_ …'

Sirius felt his cock throb as the vibrations of that low, deep voice against his skin shot arrows of desire straight through him.

_I could come just listening to him say my name._

Should he say something in return? Women always wanted compliments - particularly when they gave them - and he opened his mouth.

'Remus…'

'Shh. Just…shh.'

Sirius closed his darkened eyes in relief, thankful that it seemed Remus didn't require conversation as the Animagus was having trouble getting his suddenly swollen tongue to form a coherent sentence. And when Remus' mouth opened over his navel, his tongue dipping into the crevasse there, Sirius wondered if he'd ever be able to speak again. His hands jerked above his head, wanting to clutch at that brown head, twist his fingers in that silky looking hair and guide Remus' mouth to the place he was most needy, but instead he twisted his fingers in the sheet, pulling it free from the mattress.

Those slightly rough but still soft hands slid down Sirius' hair-sprinkled thighs and calves, stroking the underside of his feet and making him twitch.

'Ticklish?'

Sirius nodded, squirming as a long finger made another pass at the sensitive flesh.

'I never knew that.'

There was amazement in Remus' desire-roughened voice and Sirius understood why. After being friends for so long, it was usually hard to find things about each other that surprised them. This, though, was a new adventure and Sirius was thrilled by Remus' reaction to his discovery.

Remus' mouth bypassed Sirius' groin to join his hands as they glided along the brunette's legs. Sirius groaned in frustration and felt Remus smile against his knee.

'Patience, Padfoot.'

Hearing Remus use his nickname in this situation knocked Sirius' level of arousal up to 'unbearable' and he arched his back, trying to tell Remus how much he needed him to touch him, how he needed him to make this real and not just some fantastical dream. Remus got the silent message, and a hand slid slowly up Sirius' inner thigh to brush over his balls then circle the base of his erection.

Sirius lost all sense of self as he drowned in sensation, eyes closing against the dizzying need that made the world spin before them. Remus' hot mouth pressed kisses up the silky skin of his thigh, Sirius moaning brokenly as the other man's nose nuzzled his heavy, tight sac. His body's need for oxygen became secondary to its desire for the pleasure that Remus' tongue brought him as it stroked firmly up the pulsing vein on the underside of his shaft.

Remus moved, rising to close the fingers of his unused hand around Sirius' wrist, his other hand stroking the other man's cock languidly. The Animagus opened his heavy eyelids as Remus drew their hands lower, moulding Sirius' fingers around himself then staring up at him with intense, almost black eyes as he removed his own hand.

'Show me what you like.'

Sirius smiled before he obediently stroked. He was emboldened by the sharp intake of breath from the werewolf and fisted himself slowly, eyes fixed on Remus, who was watching Sirius' actions with a hunger that made the brunette's heart pound almost painfully in his chest.

Remus' chest was rising and falling fast and soon, he was brushing Sirius' hand away and wrapping his own fingers around the other man's cock. He mimicked Sirius' motion, stroking, twisting, squeezing with incredible accuracy. Sirius was hardly surprised…Remus was always a good student. He groaned loudly then his teeth dug deep into his bottom lip when Remus lowered his face to his groin. Sirius tentatively reached out to touch the soft brown hair. When Remus didn't tell him to stop, he sank his fingers into the thick strands, and moaned gratefully when Remus allowed him to guide his head down until those soft lips were pressed against the tip of the brunette's cock.

'Remus… please?' he whispered.

Remus' lips parted and slid down, taking Sirius into his warm, wet mouth. Sirius frantically gasped, trying frantically to fill his depleted lungs, but his chest was too tight. The coiling pleasure in his abdomen was taking him over, tensing too quickly and he knew he was going to snap, to shatter into a million pieces and he clutched desperately at Remus. The other man responded by taking the entirety of Sirius' length into his mouth then slowly dragging his lips up, cheeks hollowing as he suckled.

'F...Fuck.'

Remus' tongue teased and tormented the overstimulated head of his cock and Sirius' toes curled as he tried to hold back his release, tried to hang on because he didn't want this exquisite torture to end…

But the human body has limits to how much pain and pleasure it can take and Sirius had reached his, crying out Remus' name loudly as he broke.

* * *

Remus felt the flesh in his mouth swell before the inevitable explosion, still not sure that this wasn't an extremely realistic dream. Sirius' ragged calling of his name and the bittersweet offering filling his mouth was too real for this to be an illusion though, and he eagerly swallowed the proof of their encounter. His eyes lifted and drank in the sight of Sirius Black coming just for him - something no other man could lay claim to.

_Gods, he's beautiful._

If Sirius decided this was a mistake, at least Remus would have that expression burned into his brain, the taste of the man on his tongue. Lapping at the now softening cock, he found himself reluctant to move, doubts and insecurities flooding back. What if this was enough for the other man? What if Sirius' curiosity had been satisfied now and their relationship disintegrated because of this?

Summoning all of the courage the Sorting Hat saw when it sorted him into Gryffindor, he let the now soft member slide out of his mouth and he pressed his lips to Sirius' hip bone. The Animagus squirmed and his chuckle lifted Remus' spirits.

'Stop it, you twat. That tickles.'

'I didn't know you were so ticklish, Padfoot.'

'Well, you've never been so close to my ticklish bits before.'

A light shove at his shoulder made him raise his head and he saw Sirius' glazed eyes staring down at him - both satiation and reproach evident in the grey orbs.

'I wanted you inside me, Remus.'

The gentle admonishment made Remus' heart beat falter. Wanted. Past tense. Did that mean he didn't want it anymore?

'I wanted us to…finish together the first time. You know…?'

Remus smiled as Sirius blushed. The other man still wanted him.

_He wanted us to come together._

His still hard and now weeping cock throbbed quite insistently as a wave of lust hit him so powerfully that his vision blurred, but he tried to ignore his need, preferring to wait now until Sirius was ready again so he could grant the other man's wish.

'There's plenty of time, Padfoot. You didn't think that was it, did you? You've been shagging the wrong people if you think this is over.'

'I'll say. I've been shagging women even though I'm quite obviously a flaming poof.'

Remus grinned, burying his face in the other man's side before he felt a tug on his hair.

'As much as I love seeing your head down there, I'd prefer it was up here right now.'

Remus let out a breath of amusement and lifted his head, dragging his body over Sirius' as he shifted to hover over the other man a little nervously. The brunette worried his kiss swollen bottom lip for a moment, appearing to be just as anxious as Remus. He held the werewolf's gaze as he spoke softly.

'Hi.'

'Hey there.'

Sirius' eyes moved to the other man's mouth and he raised his head off the pillow to capture the lips with his own. Remus moaned as Sirius' tongue flicked tentatively, stroking softly, and he opened his mouth to allow him to taste his own seed on another man's tongue. Sirius' moan of realisation and pleasure shot through Remus' centre and made him quiver deep inside. When the Animagus raised his hips and rubbed his flaccid cock over Remus' stiff prick, the werewolf grunted and pulled away. He fell to the side with a groan, lying on his back on the mattress with an arm flung over his face.

'Remus?'

'Just give me a minute or two. I…I've wanted this for a long time and…I'm close.'

There was a moment of silence then Remus jumped when he felt a dry hand close around his shaft. He almost lost control on the spot when that hand gave an experimental tug and he quickly lowered his own arm to stop the motion.

'Don't…'

'I want to.'

'I can wait 'til you're ready again…'

'There's plenty of time, Remus. Remember?' Sirius' smile was wicked and did all kinds of things to his body that a simple smile shouldn't be able to do. 'Or don't you have the stamina to get it up more than once a day? I'm disappointed. I heard all these stories about a werewolf's staying power...'

'You're an arse.'

'You love me.'

The atmosphere changed immediately, going from playful to intense in a second. Sirius was staring at him then Remus saw the grey orbs change, certainty banishing the speculative glint that had been present. With an unusually soft expression, Sirius murmured:

'And I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual.'

Remus clenched his jaw and his eyes burned as his ego threatened him with bodily harm.

_If you cry, Lupin, I will have you cut your fucking balls off and you can live life as the fucking girl you are._

He didn't feel so bad for his near display of girly emotion when he saw Sirius blinking hard before he buried his face in the crook of Remus' neck and squeezed Remus' erection.

'Let me, Moony.'

Teeth scraped over the skin of Remus' throat and he shuddered. His mouth opened to ask Sirius if he was sure when a calloused thumb glided over the tip of his cock, circling slowly through the pre-come that had spilled there.

'Fuck. Yes.'

He felt Sirius smile into his skin then the man slid his palm over the gathered moisture at the head of Remus' cock, lubricating his hand before it closed around the hard, needy flesh again.

'Gods! You look delicious, Moony.'

Remus let out a nearly hysterical laugh as Sirius moved his hand, stroking slowly from base to the underside of his glans, the rub of his finger over that sensitive ridge making Remus growl in his chest.

'Good?'

'Christ, it's heaven.'

Sirius chuckled and shifted between Remus' legs, staring down at him with a heat that just about undid Remus.

'Watch me. Don't close your eyes.'

Remus nodded then Sirius licked his lips and dipped his head. The Animagus took the tip of Remus' erection into his mouth and Remus tried to keep his promise, tried not to clench his eyes shut when that broad tongue traced around the raised rim of the head of his cock.

Remus' brain managed the vague thought that for a first attempt at giving a blow job, Sirius was doing a remarkably good job, before that hot mouth took more of him in and he lost all ability to do anything but moan and hang on tight to ebony hair. He watched as his cock disappeared again and again between Sirius' lips and, when he climaxed an embarrassingly short time later, Sirius maintained eye contact as he drank him enthusiastically.

With a loud groan, Remus' head fell back onto the pillow, his body completely limp and sated. When Sirius moved to kiss him - gentle and sweet and tasting of Remus - the werewolf made a choked noise in his throat and opened his eyes to his flushed and smug-looking best friend.

'Well? Heap praise upon me, Moony.'

'That was amazing.'

Sirius' smile broadened and he kissed Remus again.

'Yes, it was.'

Remus stifled a yawn too late, setting Sirius off. They both sniggered at each other and Remus asked, 'Could we get a little sleep before we start again?'

'Hell, yes. I'm buggered.'

Remus smirked as Sirius made himself comfortable beside him then pulled him closer to kiss him on the temple.

'Not yet you're not, but soon, Padfoot. Soon.'


	4. 4

Chapter Four

When they awoke an hour later, they were knotted together in the middle of the bed. They lay in a comfortable silence for several minutes, relishing the reality of being in each others arms. Remus, face in Sirius' hair, felt the brunette's finger tracing the myriad of scars on his chest. He squirmed a little - not from Sirius' weight on him, which he actually liked a whole lot, but rather because he had never been at ease with his friends seeing the scars that decorated his body. He and Gideon had always been together in the dark, despite Gideon's assurances that he wasn't turned off at all by the marks. Sirius had seen them before, of course he had, but touching them like this…such intimacy with the most disliked part of his body was something Remus had never experienced.

Sirius' Divination skills must have been more well developed than Remus realised as his finger stopped moving and he shifted to look up at Remus.

'You can't be worried about your scars with me, surely?'

'How do you do that?'

'What?'

'Read my mind?'

Sirius chuckled and kissed him on the roughened jaw.

'You forget that I spent three years watching you more closely than a dragon handler watches a Hungarian Horntail…I know you, and the way your body tensed just then gave you away.'

'I know you've seen them before - the scars - but…well, it was in a very different situation…'

'I hadn't just had your dick in my mouth?'

Remus let out a huff of laughter and wrapped his leg around Sirius'. 'Something like that.'

Sirius slipped his leg between Remus' thighs and lowered his head to kiss the large bite mark on Remus' upper arm before he flattened his hand on the werewolf's shoulder and dragged it slowly over his marked and puckered chest.

'I think you are beautiful, Remus.'

The simplicity of Sirius' words and the obvious sincerity woven through that one sentence touched Remus' heart and made him ache with longing. He was speechless and all he could do was allow Sirius to catch his lips with his own and kiss him deeply, thoroughly; giving over control - for a moment at least - to the other man.

They were quiet - Sirius returning to his intimate exploration of Remus' scars with gentle fingers and soft lips while Remus breathed in the scent of the Animagus, stroking the raven locks that tickled his cheek. It was surprisingly asexual - instead the touches were comforting and reassuring.

All good things must give way to practicalities though, and Remus moved first, untangling his limbs from the other man's then padding across the hall to the bathroom. When he returned, he searched for his clothes, finding his boxers before he leaned over and kissed a complaining Sirius on the forehead and telling him he'd order some takeaway. Sirius stopped whinging and sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

'Pizza?'

'I was thinking Chinese.'

'Fish and chips'

'Indian.'

'Moony…'

'Padfoot…'

'Pizza.'

'Alright then.'

Sirius grinned at his victory then stretched, huffing out a laugh when he saw Remus pause in pulling his boxers on to watch his limbs elongate and muscles tighten.

'See something you like, Mister Moony?'

'Indeed I do, Mister Padfoot.'

'Mmm, so do I actually.'

Sirius' gaze lowered to Remus' groin, grinning when the werewolf's flaccid member began to harden before his eyes. Remus made an embarrassed noise and went to pull his underwear up, but Sirius yelped out, 'Stop.'

Remus froze, staring uncomprehendingly at Sirius who flushed, but kept his eyes fixed on Remus' lower body.

'I want to watch. I've never seen it…' He added a tilting hand gesture. 'Not from that to… _that_.'

Remus groaned. 'Fucking hell, Padfoot.'

'Just a few seconds.'

'That's all you'll need to finish me if you keep talking like that.'

Sirius smirked and stood up, his own cock semi-erect, and walked over to stand in front of Remus, eyes not shifting. He reached forward and stroked a finger up the shaft from base to tip, smiling softly as the eager phallus jerked and swelled and Remus moaned softly.

'You really do have a nice cock, Moony.'

There was a moment of silence then Remus' body hit his with a _twack_ sound and the impact carried them both back onto the bed. Remus straddled Sirius and pinning his hands by his head as he stared down at him with a feral glint in his eye.

'How hungry are you?'

'Desperate. Not for food though.'

Remus snorted and lowered his mouth to Sirius' neck and nipped him lightly.

'Cheesy, Padfoot.'

'Effective?'

Sirius rolled his hips and their hard cocks rubbed together, sending waves of pleasure through both men.

'Very,' Remus gasped out before Sirius got an arm free and reached up. He buried his hand in the hair at the nape of Remus' neck and pulled his head towards him, halting before their lips could meet.

'Are you going to show me what _Gideon_ taught you?'

Remus frowned then the corner of his mouth turned up.

'Are you jealous?'

'Well, if you'd told me you were a poof years ago…'

'You _are_ jealous.'

'I'm fucking green, mate. Prewett popped your cherry. It should have been me.'

Remus closed the couple of inches between their faces, leaning in until their lips were mere millimetres apart.

'Does it count that I was thinking of you? That I was wishing he was you?'

Sirius felt as though he'd caught fire, every inch of his skin burning in awareness as the werewolf gazed down at him with hungry eyes. His breathing became ragged and he ached for Remus to fill him, to be deep inside him. His voice was hoarse when he could finally speak.

'It counts.'

He lifted his head and caught the other man's mouth with his. Remus groaned and pressed him back onto the bed, letting Sirius deepen the kiss until it felt as though they were one entity, that they'd melded together. Their heads swam, but neither wanted to stop. They rocked against each other fluidly, mouths and hips setting a fast but rhythmic pace.

When Remus eventually pulled away, Sirius gasped, 'I'm ready. I want you in me.'

Remus' jaw tightened and he closed his eyes. Sirius felt the long, lithe body on top of him tense as the werewolf fought for control.

'You can't…you…just…don't say things…like that. Not unless you want this over before its begun.'

'Please, Remus.'

'Padfoot…' Remus kissed him and stroked his fringe away from his face tenderly, recognising his lover's urgency. 'Alright, but there are some practicalities we should deal with. First, do you want me to bottom for your first time?'

The thought of being inside Remus made the world go fuzzy around the edges and Sirius blinked several times before his eyes cleared.

'W…what do you…usually do? With…Gideon.'

Remus flushed a little at Sirius' dark tone when he mentioned Remus' former lover. 'I normally…top, but I have bottomed and I like it too.'

'You'd…bottom for me?'

'I'd do anything for you.'

Sirius paused for a moment then shook his head.

'No.'

Remus appeared surprised by his certainty and frowned.

'Are you sure?'

Sirius smiled and nodded.

'I have waited three years for you to take my virginity, Remus. So quit talking and fuck me already.'

Something inside Remus snapped - his self control perhaps - and he muttered, 'Sweet Merlin, Sirius,' before kissing Sirius hard and fast. After a minute, he pulled away, panting and reached over the edge of the bed to Sirius' side table.

'Any lube?'

'There's a tube at the back.'

Remus fumbled and finally found the half-squeezed tube, returning to hover over Sirius.

'Last chance to back out.'

Sirius grinned. 'Why the hell would I want to do that?'

He pulled the werewolf down on top of him, then rolled so their positions were reversed before giving Remus what only could be described as a thorough snogging. Remus eagerly participated and their hands ran all over each other, unable to get enough. When they were both gasping for air and desperate for release, Remus wrestled Sirius back onto the mattress and kneed his legs apart before reaching for the lube with trembling hands.

'This will feel a bit strange - I have to…prepare you or it'll hurt like a bastard…'

'I've…done it to myself before.'

Remus fumbled the tube and blinked down at the brunette.

'You have?'

Sirius flushed but nodded and Remus smiled.

'You horny dog. You liked it?'

Again Sirius nodded and this time Remus' grin was wicked as he leaned over and whispered in Sirius' ear.

'A cock feels better.'

Sirius shivered and made a strangled sounding noise. Remus chuckled and squeezed out some of the lubrication onto his fingers. Some of his nervousness seemed to dissipate now that he knew this wasn't entirely new to Sirius, and he lowered his hand past the brunette's tight sac and pressed two fingers firmly against the entrance to his body. He hesitated a moment and Sirius frowned, arching up. Remus smiled at his obvious frustration, and Sirius cursed loudly at his teasing before gasping as a long finger entered him. He had done this before so the physical feeling of being stretched wasn't unfamiliar, but knowing it was Remus inside him, that the other man was stretching him in preparation for his cock…

Sirius bucked against Remus' hand, encouraging him to go faster. Remus moaned a little and inserted another finger, thrusting and scissoring them quickly as his tolerance wore thin.

'Remus…'

'Hang on.'

He adjusted his angle, searching, and as his finger brushed the small bundle of nerves hidden deep inside the other man, Sirius' eyes snapped open and he sucked in a sharp breath.

'Fuck.'

'Good, yeah?'

'Oh, yeah. Shit…'

Remus stroked the sweet spot a few more times then Sirius started muttering almost incoherently, hand moving to tug at his dick. His long, tortured moan was too much for Remus and he pulled his fingers out of Sirius' back passage and grabbed the lube. He impatiently rubbed some of the cool emollient over his cock then leaned over and kissed Sirius fast.

'Roll over. It'll be easier for you.'

Sirius nodded, shifting so he was on his hands and knees, arse in the air. He was shaking quite badly from nerves and anticipation. Remus felt the tremors and tried to slow down.

'Sirius…we can stop if you like or…'

'Don't you fucking dare!'

'Alright then.'

Remus dragged back Sirius' hips until his groin was pressed against the other man's arse. He rocked once, making Sirius groan loudly, then positioned himself. The head of his cock slipped with little resistance into Sirius' body, the other man finding the movement caused a slight burn rather than pain. Remus heard Sirius' little intake of breath and felt him tense a little. He rubbed the brunette's lower back soothingly.

'Take a deep breath then let it out slowly.'

Sirius filled his lungs then as he released the breath slowly, Remus pushed into him, completely inside him by the time his lungs were empty again.

'Fuck. Fuck. Gods, Remus…'

'Ok?'

'Bloody hell, it's fucking fantastic.'

Remus smirked then withdrew until only the tip of him remained in Sirius then, when the other man moaned pleadingly, he slid slowly back into him. Sirius whispered a curse, then as Remus repeated the teasingly slow roll of his hips over and over, the brunette decided to show Remus how dominant his submissive could be. He grasped the rail of the bed head to give himself something to push off, then ground himself back onto Remus' cock. The werewolf growled, low and rumbling, and Sirius moaned, knowing that Remus was losing control. Remus was shaking as he began to plunge into Sirius hard and fast, his hand moving to fist Sirius' cock in sync with his pounding thrusts.

Sirius was close when he heard Remus cry out loudly, 'S…Sirius!' and warmth filled him as the werewolf jerked behind him, hands bruising on Sirius' hips. He collapsed onto the other man's sweaty back, panting, then quickly sat back up and pulled out of Sirius.

'Padfoot, shit…you didn't…'

'That was fucking incredible, Remus.'

'Shit. I'm sorry, Sirius. That doesn't happen very often - I'm not that quick…

Sirius grinned as the werewolf fell onto his back beside him

'Just my incredible sexiness…who could blame you for being overwhelmed?'

Remus smiled and reached between Sirius legs, wrapping a hand around the Animagus' erection and squeezing.

'Well, I can think of a way to deal with this problem. Your turn, Sirius. I want you to come inside me.'

Sirius' cock throbbed and he grinned, no wasting any time arguing as he shifted his slightly aching body between Remus' legs.

'Lube?'

Remus ran a hand over his own flaccid, but sticky cock then stroked Sirius' hard shaft.

'That's good enough. Fuck me.'

Sirius muttered something inaudible and leaned forward, pressing his cock against the pucker under Remus' sac as he kissed the werewolf who whispered against his lips,

'You won't hurt me. Do it.'

Sirius didn't waste another second, pushing hard and sliding easily into the other man. He was gasping by the time he filled him, almost climaxing from the sensation of Remus' tight channel embracing him.

'Fuck, Moony. Why didn't you tell me it was like this?'

Remus let out a sound that sounded like a half laugh/half moan as Sirius withdrew and thrust again, burying himself to the hilt. Remus reached up and pulled his face down to his, kissing him roughly and sending Sirius over the edge.

'Mine!' he grunted, biting Remus' lip as his orgasm hit. He slammed into Remus once, twice more as his head spun and colours burst behind his tightly closed eyelids. With a long groan, he fell onto Remus' chest, panting hard. He felt Remus' arms come up to encircle him and made a contented noise, turning his head slightly to press his lips to the warm, salty skin under his mouth.

'Yes.'

Sirius lifted his head when Remus spoke and looked curiously at him. Remus smiled and repeated himself.

'Yes. I'm yours. I've always been yours.'

Sirius grinned and slid up the werewolf's sweat-slicked chest to kiss him.

They settled in for the day, Sirius finding some packets of chips and tins of baked beans in the closet to eat as they were now too hungry to wait for a pizza, and they curled up together, kissing and fondling. Once all the food was gone, the kisses and touches gradually became less playful and more purposeful and Remus could feel Sirius beginning to grind his hips against his leg. Remus pulled back from the eager lips and smiled cheekily.

'Has your curiosity been satisfied, Padfoot? Or do we need to do it again?'

Sirius smiled, recalling his words of the night before, and straddled Remus' hips.

'You know, I think it's going to take a lot longer to answer _all_ my questions about being with a man.'

He leaned down and kissed Remus' chest.

'Days.'

Lips pressed lower, to the werewolf's navel.

'Months.'

Remus moaned as he felt that wet tongue lick his hip.

'Years.'

Sirius nuzzled Remus' erection with his cheek then blew a hard blast of air over the tip. When Remus swore, he looked up with dark grey eyes and smiled at him.

'In fact, I might need a lifetime to satisfy my curiosity. You up for that, Moony?'

Remus smiled and nodded.

'Definitely.'


End file.
